


Hard To Resist

by Bontaque



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Feelings, M/M, Oral Sex, Recreational Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-18
Updated: 2012-06-18
Packaged: 2017-11-08 00:59:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/437395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bontaque/pseuds/Bontaque
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mike comes home to find a stoned Trevor on his couch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hard To Resist

 Mike stretched and stood up. He'd been at his desk for too long. He'd finally found what he'd been looking for, he could finally leave. He packed his bag and slung it over his shoulder before walking over to the elevator.

A foot stopped the doors from closing and Mike was surprised to see Kyle with his arms full of books. He thought he'd left hours ago. They ignored each other as they rode the elevator down to the ground floor. Mike walked out of the building, unlocked his bike and pedalled like his life depended on it. He really wanted to get home and relax. When he unlocked his front door and saw Trevor sitting there on the couch, he couldn't help grinning.

Mike hadn't seen his best friend in a while. He'd missed him. A moment later and the smell of the pot hit him and his happiness was replaced with anger. Trevor lazily waved at him from the couch.

“What the fuck, man? Have you been smoking in here?”

Mike didn't do pot any more, he couldn't. Random drug tests and all that. Trevor knew and considering the fact that he'd nearly gotten him into trouble over a deal, Mike thought he would have at least had the decency not to get high in his place.

“Yeah, it's no big deal. Come sit down, I'll roll us one,” Trevor said.

“Trevor... I don't smoke any more, you know that.”

“Yeah, but you can have one, right?”

Mike though about it for a second. Louis had drug tested him pretty recently. He wouldn't legally be allowed to ask him for another one for a while and by that time, it would be out of his system. No, though, that wasn't the point. He wasn't going to let Harvey down.

“No, Trev, I can't. They drug test at my job, you know. You shouldn't even be smoking in my place.”

“Aw, man, don't be such a killjoy.”

Mike rolled his eyes and sat down next to him. He hadn't seen Stoned Trevor in a while, Stoned Trevor was adorable. He pulled the bag of pot away from him, he'd had enough and Mike would be too tempted if he rolled any more. Trevor swiped at him and tried to grab the bag back but he missed and fell into Mike. He giggled, actually _giggled_ and didn't even attempt to get up. Mike sighed and turned in his seat; Trevor wasn't going to get up any time soon, he might as well get comfortable.

“Are you sure you wont smoke one with me? Not even one..?” Trevor asked.

“I can't. I'd get fired,” Mike lied.

“Okay,” Trevor said disappointedly. “We can at least do this, though, right?”

Mike didn't know what to do when Trevor started to unbutton his pants. They used to fool around when they were high, before Trevor got with Jenny. It dawned on him that they hadn't smoked together since the two of them had broken up.

Trevor was still fumbling with his pants so Mike batted his hands away, worried that he wasn't really in the right state of mind to make any decisions. It had been years since... this. They had never spoken about it. He pushed Trevor away even though he didn't really want to. Their friendship had been through a lot lately and he didn't want to add any more strain to their relationship. It wasn't enough to stop him, though. Trevor surged forward and kissed him.

Mike was too shocked to react. Even when they had both been drunk enough to fuck each other, Trevor rarely kissed him. Mike kissed back, savouring the feeling of his lips against his own. This time he didn't stop him when Trevor started to push his suit jacket off. Mike couldn't help laughing a little at the way he was fumbling.

“What are you laughing at?” Trevor asked.

“You... You're not doing a very good job of getting me naked,” Mike said.

“Who said I wanted you naked?”

“Well you are taking my clothes off, what else could you be trying to achieve?”

“Shut up.”

Trevor kissed him again and actually succeeded in pushing Mike's jacket off of him. Mike groaned against his lips when he felt Trevor's fingers slide down his neck to unfasten his tie. Could he really let him do this? He didn't want Trevor to regret anything. There were just some things that were impossible to resist, though. He needed more of Trevor's lips, more of his teeth pulling at his mouth, more of everything he was giving him. Trevor took his tie off for him and then dropped his hands back to his pants.

Mike gasped when he felt Trevor's fingers brush over his cock. Trevor moved, almost climbing into his lap before going to work on the buttons of Mike's shirt. Mike resisted the urge to thrust up at the feeling of Trevor's body pressing against him.

“Seems like ages since we've done this,” Trevor said.

“It has been,” Mike replied.

“Mmm, I missed you, Mikey.”

Trevor finally seemed to get to grips with how buttons worked; he had Mike's shirt undone in no time. Mike shuddered when he felt Trevor's lips on his skin, sucking a light bruise under his collarbone. His fist curled into Trevor's t shirt. He'd really missed this. Suddenly, Trevor's hand slipped under the waistband of his underwear and Mike didn't have a choice in reacting. His hips bucked as Trevor squeezed. He could feel Trevor's erection pressing against him through his jeans so he tentatively ran his hand over the bulge.

Trevor made a low, growling noise and kissed him again, hard, teeth bruising his lips.

“C'mon,” Trevor said, standing up clumsily. He pulled Mike to his feet and off towards his bedroom. He seemed to have forgotten that Mike's pants were undone and falling down as he pulled him hard. Mike stumbled but managed to make it to the bedroom. Trevor pushed him down onto his bed and scrambled onto it with him.

Trevor pulled his open shirt off and dropped it onto the floor and then started to remove his pants and underwear. Mike kicked his socks of and nudged them off of the bed.

“Don't you feel a little over-dressed?” he asked.

Trevor just shrugged and pulled his t shirt off before lying down on top of Mike and and kissing him deeply. His denim clad erection pressed against Mike's and it was just too intense. Mike didn't know where it was all leading, they'd only actually had sex a few times and it was when they were completely intoxicated. Trevor moved down his body and surprised Mike with the wet heat of his mouth.

“Fuck...” Mike breathed.

Trevor looked up at him and grinned and Mike nearly came right there. He laced his fingers into his hair and thrust into his mouth, not stopping until he actively pulled away. Trevor straightened up and crawled to the edge of the bed. He opened the drawer that Mike kept his condoms and lube in and pulled them out. Mike was surprised but he didn't stop him. He tried to relax as Trevor spread lubricant over his fingers and slowly began to press them into him. He whimpered a little when Trevor slipped a second finger in and twisted his wrist.

His heart was racing and Trevor began to scissor his fingers, opening him up further. His fingers rubbed circles inside of him, making his heart skip a beat and Mike gasped when he slipped in a third.

“You think you're ready?” Trevor asked as he pulled his fingers out again.

His voice was clearer, less slurred, but his pupils were still blown wide. Mike nodded and watched Trevor pick up the box of condoms.

“Wait, wait,” he said. “Have you slept with anyone since you broke up with Jenny?”

Trevor nodded.

“Unprotected?”

“No....”

“Well, then, we don't need those. I mean, if you trust me, man.”

Trevor grinned and put the box down. He picked up the lube again and squeezed some onto his palm, stroking himself to spread it over his cock. Mike gasped as he pushed against him. There was something kind of nice about knowing that he was the only guy Trevor had ever fooled around with.

Trevor inched into him, his eyes half lidded with pleasure. Mike's breath hitched as he bottomed out. Trevor leaned down and kissed him again, almost tenderly but Mike was pretty sure that Trevor didn't do tender.

“Fuck, Mikey, I've missed this,” he whispered.

Mike's stomach flipped, there was emotion in his voice that Mike never expected to hear there.

“Me too. Please, Trev, fuck me,” he replied, his voice more desperate than he wanted it to be.

Trevor grunted and started to thrust into him, keeping his face just above Mike's, kissing him every now and then. Mike slipped his hand between them to wrap his hand around his cock. He stroked himself in time with Trevor's thrusts and gasped as he began to fuck him harder.

Trevor grinned, a little lazily and kissed him again. Mike could still taste the smoke on his lips and he missed that, too. He missed when they used to get high together, missed that time when they used to shotgun and make out a bit. Trevor's lips slid down to his jaw, then his neck, biting softly, the sensation jolting down Mike's spine. He felt Trevor's hips stutter as he took a deep breath.

His thrusts became erratic, deep and shallow and Mike could feel himself getting closer. Trevor rose up onto his knees, sliding his hands down to Mike's hips so he could thrust harder. Mike stroked his cock faster, knowing he didn't have long. Pleasure spread through him as he rocked his hips into his fist.

“F-Fuck,” Trevor breathed.

Mike knew that was it. He felt Trevor's cock pulse into him as he squeezed around him, coming hard onto his stomach. Trevor kept thrusting, slowly, breathing hard as he collapsed onto him.

Mike laughed as he clumsily pulled out. Trevor fell back onto the bed, grinning.

“Oh man, we can't leave it so long next time,” he said.

Mike turned to look at him and kissed him softly.

“We wont, okay?” Mike replied.

He wanted to get high with him desperately but if he couldn't do that, there was always this, which was so, so much better.


End file.
